More Thanksgiving preparations
Last time on Harpers Falls: *Velda Smithfield sends out invites to the close friends; family and associates of the Harpers for their annual Thanksgiving dinner. Also, she discovers that Anyssa is her sister's daughter, and makes her her Aunt Velda. In her palatial office in the Harper Mansion, Vel Smithfield was finishing the final invites for those who were coming to the Harper's Thanksgiving dinner at the mansion. She looked at the picture that Bill Saxton had taken of the Harpers; Merciers; Watkinses; Monroes; Corwins and Saxtons, her eyes fell on Anyssa's part of the picture. It stuns me that she is my niece, Vel thought, Cynthia had told me she had become rather beautiful, and she was right. However, she couldn't be derelict in her duty, she had her invites to mail; which she had all ready to go. She knew that eventually, Anyssa would have to know the truth; but that would come at a later time. Meanwhile, Betty Anderson, Allison Watkins and her daughter, Catherine, were having a quick lunch at the Harpers Falls Cafe. "I think it's sensational that we're all welcome to the Harpers for dinner," Betty said, "I remember some of my lonely dinners back in Peyton Place. They could be rather lonely." "Some of my first dinners with my family were just as lonely," Allison said softly, "Allen and Catherine were both infants, and Rob and I had not achieved the riches we have now. I guess it was helpful being with the children while he worked to achieve success." "And now you're wealthy too," Betty said, "I had Roddy; then he married into wealth also; and then he had a son named Patrick, who had a daughter, Jennifer." "It makes sense to me," Catherine said, "Mom and Dad were always doing the best they could, and it was wonderful." "Where is your family now?" Allison asked. "Jennifer lives in Laconia, New Hampshire, with her best friend, Joy," Betty said, "Roddy lives in Europe; and Patrick still lives in Peyton Place. He and his wife, Rita, split up, but they are still friends." "Wow, no wonder you left Peyton Place and moved to Harpers Falls," Allison said, "do you keep in touch with your family?" "Yes," Betty said, "Jennifer called me today; and I talked with Roddy and Patrick the other day. Everything is fine. They are going to have dinner at the Harrington house." "Does it bother you that you aren't there?" Catherine asked. "Not really," Betty said thoughtfully, "my days in Peyton Place have long been behind me; and I don't begrudge not being there." "Well, we're glad," Catherine smiled, "you belong here, really." Just then, Betty's cell phone rang, it was Jennifer. "Gran," Jennifer said, her voice panicky, "It's grandfather! He's dead!" Betty was stunned. "When did it happen, Jen?" "This morning, Dad found him," she said, "I don't know what to do." "Honey, don't worry," Betty said, "did you call Dr. Bixby?" "Yeah," she said, "Dad called him, actually." "I am not sure whether or not I can get up there, though," Betty warned, "I haven't the transport to get here." "I'll drive you," Allison said, "if you want to go?" "Jen, my friend, Allison Watkins is driving me up there," she said, "I'll have the cell with me, so I will call you when I am there." So right then, Allison drove Betty up to Peyton Place; and she was with her, when she helped bury her son. A couple of days later, Allison and Betty returned home. Jennifer Harrington had accompanied them to visit the town. Jennifer liked the area; and she wasn't sure of what to make of it. But she gently declined an offer to move there. "I should stay in Laconia, though," Jennifer said sensibly, "I'm happy there, like you are here. I guess, Laconia is my Harpers Falls, just like this town is your home. Not that I begrudge you, because I don't." "Thank you," Betty said, "and you're always welcome to visit." "I appreciate that," Jennifer said sincerely, "maybe Joy and I could come and visit." "Joy is her friend, whom she works with," Betty said. "We work at a used book store in Laconia," Jennifer grinned. Days later after a wonderful visit, Jennifer went back and she was happy about things. Meanwhile, the staff at the Harper Mansion were beginning to work on the festive dinner that was going to be planned. With about five families connected to the Harpers either by business or social connections, it would be a large get together indeed. What will happen next? *Will Joy and Jennifer make a visit to Betty for Thanksgiving? *How will the dinner come off? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes